


Heating Pad

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, periods suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie deals with period cramps. Buzz comforts her.





	Heating Pad

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Hurt/comfort sickness fluff, but I'm looking for something beyond the usual sniffles and cold. Female has morning sickness or period pains. Male has to be there to rub her back soothingly and other cuddly fluff things. I'd prefer Esmeralda and Phoebus, but any pairing will do."
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this while on my period and I'm posting it here while on my period.

She lay on her stomach in bed, with soft groans of pain emitting her from mouth, somewhat muffled against her pillow. Cramps caused by the contraction of her uterus as it went through her monthly period.

“I found the heating pad!” Buzz exclaimed as he walked over to her and knelt by the bed, setting a number of items down on the floor. 

“Good,” Jessie mumbled. She lifted her head. “My uterus is cramping, my back hurts, I feel anxious and horny, and like crying. And I feel like I weigh an extra thirty pounds. And I’m bleeding from an orifice.” 

Buzz set the heating pad up and held it up. She scooted over enough so that he could set the heating pad on the bed and then she covered it with her body, lying on her stomach, but her head turned to look over at him.

She murmured the words, “Better. Nice and warm.” 

He caressed her face and said quiet seriously, “I’m sorry your uterus is indicating to you that it currently does not have a fertilized egg or something more developed within it.”

Jessie gave him a bemused look through her messy red hair that covered her face.

“Buzz, I love you; you’re such a nerd-stud. I’d have my way with you _right now_ if it wasn’t for the fact that I’m on my period,” Jessie said. She whined.

“Orgasm does help with cramps,” Buzz said, in an attempt to be helpful. 

She sniffled. “I don’t want to have sex. It would be so disgusting. Not when I feel like crying. And I feel fat and my back hurts. And I feel gross and unattractive. And I want to cry about a sad movie.”

Buzz didn’t answer but simply crawled into bed next to her, her back to him. 

“Firstly, pretty sure you weigh, at most, one-hundred thirty pounds and you’re five foot nine, so you’re at normal weight: not fat,” Buzz said, softly. “Secondly, you can cry all you want. Thirdly, you’re not unattractive; you’re beautiful, and sex with you would be wonderful regardless.”

“You’re wonderful,” Jessie murmured.

“And fourthly…” Buzz didn’t finish his thoughts, but one of his hands gently rubbed her back slowly and softly. 

“Is that helping?” Buzz asked, still rubbing her back gently.

“Yes!” Jessie exclaimed. “I kinda crave chocolate.”

“I can go get some,” Buzz suggested. 

She turned around, so that she faced him and said, “No, please stay here. I don’t want you to leave right now.” She nuzzled her head and face against his chest. He could tell her mood was somewhere in a weird balance of anxiety and distress.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay here, then,” Buzz said.

“Right here,” Jessie repeated.

“Okay I’ll stay. Just rest,” Buzz whispered, gently caressing her stomach.

She cringed and he felt her grab her abdomen. “Ow,” Jessie murmured.

“More cramps?” Jessie asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” Jessie said, her face screwed up from the pain.

“Did you take a painkiller?” 

She shook her head. “But I don’t want to leave the bed and I don’t want you to leave the bed,” Jessie said. “And I just want to lie here.”

“It’s a good thing along with the heating pad I brought painkillers, peppermint candy, and water, then,” Buzz said.

Her face brightened a little. 

“You think of everything,” Jessie whispered.

“They’re on your side, so I’ll get them. Without leaving the bed,” Buzz said.

“Okay,” Jessie said, pulling her legs upwards a little.

Buzz crawled over to the edge of the bed, grabbed the three items and then went back to his spot and she relaxed her legs again. She quietly watched him open the pill bottle, take a pill out, hand it to her, and pull the cap up on the water bottle and gave her it. She took the painkiller with a sip and then handed the water back to him. 

“Peppermint?” Buzz asked.

“Maybe later,” Jessie said. And her voice cracked a little, “I just want you to hold me right now.”

He pulled himself closer to her, his arms enveloped her protectively and gently rubbed her back.

“Okay. It’s okay. You’re okay,” Buzz whispered. “Take a nap. I’ll stay right here.”

She sniffled into his shirt, her head and face rubbing against his chest. “I love you so much. You’re so good to me,” Jessie cried.

He gently and slowly rubbed her back up and down, side to side, and kissed her forehead. “I love you too,” Buzz replied. 

“That makes my back feel better, Buzz,” Jessie murmured.

“Good. Just take a nap: it’ll help. I’ll nap too.”

“Okay,” she whispered and closed her eyes.

Soon he heard the gentle breathing that indicated she was sleeping and he eventually fell asleep as well.


End file.
